marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Alphonso Mackenzie/Gallery
A gallery of images of S.H.I.E.L.D. mechanic Alphonso Mackenzie. ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Screenshots Season Two [[Heavy is the Head|Episode 2.02: ''Heavy is the Head]] Episode 2.02 - Heavy is the Head (2) 595 slogo.jpg Episode 2.02 - Heavy is the Head (5) 595 slogo.jpg Episode 2.02 - Heavy is the Head (6) 595 slogo.jpg Episode 2.02 - Heavy is the Head (7) 595 slogo.jpg Episode 2.02 - Heavy is the Head (8) 595 slogo.jpg Episode 2.02 - Heavy is the Head (9) 595 slogo.jpg Aos202 0963.jpg Episode 2.02 - Heavy is the Head (10) 595 slogo.jpg Episode 2.02 - Heavy is the Head (11) 595 slogo.jpg Episode 2.02 - Heavy is the Head (12) 595 slogo.jpg Episode 2.02 - Heavy is the Head (14) 595 slogo.jpg HistheH1.jpg Episodehith.jpg Aos202 1552.jpg Aos202 1930.jpg S2E2 Cloacking Device.png Mack-Overkill-Device.jpg [[Making Friends and Influencing People|Episode 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People]] Friends14.jpg Friends11.jpg Friends7.jpg S2E3 Mack Trip.png Aos203 0326.jpg [[Face My Enemy|Episode 2.04: Face My Enemy]] Fme1.jpg [[A Hen in the Wolf House|Episode 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House]] Hen21.jpg Aos205 0545.jpg Hen20.jpg Hen17.jpg [[The Writing on the Wall|Episode 2.07: The Writing on the Wall]] Wall7.jpg Wall3.jpg Wall2.jpg Wall1.jpg Aos207 1516.jpg Aos207 1530.jpg Mack-threatens-Coulson-gun.jpg Antoine-Triplett-Mack-Listen-to-Coulson.jpg Labplayground.jpg Videogamesmac.jpg [[Ye Who Enter Here|Episode 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here]] Bobbi-Morse-Mack-Quinjet.jpg Ye13.jpg Ye12.jpg Ye11.jpg Ye10.jpg Ye8.jpg Ye3.jpg Yewho.jpg Mack Symbols.png Mack-pain-Kree-tunnels.jpg Crazy Mack.png Mack absorbing the ICER.png Staves1.png [[What They Become|Episode 2.10: What They Become]] Crazy Mack2.png [[Aftershocks|Episode 2.11: Aftershocks]] Bobbi-Morse-Mack-Plan.jpg Mack 2.11.jpg Aftershock Vigil.png [[Who You Really Are|Episode 2.12: Who You Really Are]] Mackenzie-Lance-Hunter-Investigation.jpg WYRA 9.jpg WYRA 7.jpg Mack-worried.jpg [[Love in the Time of HYDRA|Episode 2.14 Love in the Time of HYDRA]] Mack-greets-Robert-Gonzales.jpg LITTOH1.jpg LITTOH4.jpg Loveh10.jpg Loveh3.jpg Loveh2.jpg [[One Door Closes|Episode 2.15: One Door Closes]] Phil-Coulson-Mack-Lola.jpg Coulson Mack 215.jpg Mackenzie-held-hostage-HYDRA.jpg OneDoorCloses1.jpg OneDoorCloses3.jpg OneDoorCloses5.jpg OneDoorCloses6.jpg Last stand.PNG Mackenzie-First-Aid-Playground-Shoulder.jpg [[Afterlife (episode)|Episode 2.16: Afterlife]] Mack-Bobbi-Morse-Quinjet.jpg [[Melinda|Episode 2.17: Melinda]] Mack-Melinda-May-S2E17.jpg [[The Frenemy of My Enemy|Episode 2.18: The Frenemy of My Enemy]] Mack-Training-Boxing.jpg Aos218_0275.jpg Aos218_0278.jpg Phil Mack Morse.jpg Bobbimack.jpg [[The Dirty Half Dozen|Episode 2.19: The Dirty Half Dozen]] The Dirty Half Dozen 5.jpg The Dirty Half Dozen 7.jpg The Dirty Half Dozen 8.jpg [[Scars|Episode 2.20: Scars]] Mack-Work-Out-Morse-Talk.jpg Mack-quits-SHIELD.jpg [[S.O.S. Part One|Episode 2.21: S.O.S. Part One]] Oliver Mack sos 1.jpg Mack-red-light-armed.jpg Anne-Weaver-demands-attack.jpg Mackenzie-speaks-to-Weaver.jpg [[S.O.S. Part Two|Episode 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two]] Mack-knocks-out-Lincoln.jpg The guy who kills Gordon.jpg Mack-cuts-off-Coulsons-Arm.jpg Mackenzie-Fitz-After-Battle-S2E22.jpg Anne-Weaver-Jemma-Simmons-Monolith.jpg Aos222_1797.jpg Season Three [[Laws of Nature|Episode 3.01: Laws of Nature]] Laws of Nature 2.jpg Laws6.jpg Hunter-Johnson-Mack-extract-Joey.jpg Laws11.jpg Laws10.jpg Laws8.jpg Laws22.jpg Laws12.jpg Skye Lincoln Mack Laws of Nature.jpg Agents-of-shield-season-3-photos-13.jpg Agents-of-shield-season-3-photos-14.jpg Laws of Nature Hospital 3.jpg Laws of Nature Hospital 2.jpg Agents-of-shield-season-3-photos-10.jpg Agents-of-shield-season-3-photos-6.jpg Agents-of-shield-season-3-photos-5.jpg Laws_of_Nature_Lash_Description.jpg Laws18.jpg 301 15487.jpg 301 15025.jpg 301 14977.jpg 301 14425.jpg 301 12907.jpg 301 12691.jpg 301 12265.jpg Image00304.jpg Image00299.jpg Image00273.jpg Image00216.jpg Image00213.jpg [[Purpose in the Machine|Episode 3.02: Purpose in the Machine]] Purpose in the Machine 1.jpg Purpose in the Machine 6.jpg Purpose in the Machine 7.jpg Purpose in the Machine 10.jpg Purpose in the Machine 21.jpg [[A Wanted (Inhu)man|Episode 3.03: A Wanted (Inhu)man]] Awi14.jpg Mackenzie-Threatens-Banks.jpg Lincoln-escapes-ATCU.jpg Awi8.jpg Awi9.jpg Awi10.jpg Awi11.jpg Awi12.jpg [[Devils You Know|Episode 3.04: Devils You Know]] Devils You Know 7.jpg 140583 7190.jpg 140583 7603r1.jpg Devils You Know 25.jpg Devils You Know 29.jpg Awim18.jpg Awim7.jpg [[Among Us Hide...|Episode 3.06: Among Us Hide...]] Hid3.jpg Hid5.jpg Hid6.jpg AUH_Observing_Banks.png Hunter-defends-his-actions-AUH.jpg [[Chaos Theory|Episode 3.07: Chaos Theory]] Mackenzie-Campbell-CHat.jpg LincolnCampbell-Mackenzie-Theory.jpg Mack-vs-Lash.jpg Lash-vs-Mack.jpg [[Many Heads, One Tale|Episode 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale]] Mackenzie-FBI-Imitation.jpg SHIELD-Discovers-HYDRA-Revelation.jpg Mh1.jpg [[Maveth (episode)|Episode 3.10: Maveth]] Maveth 2.jpg Maveth 9.jpg Maveth 10.jpg [[Bouncing Back|Episode 3.11: Bouncing Back]] Bouncing Back 4.jpg Bouncing Back 19.jpg Bouncing Back 22.jpg Bouncing Back 23.jpg Bouncing Back 24.jpg BB_Team_arrests_Lucio.jpg BB_HYDRA_extracts_Lucio.jpg Daisy's New Best Friend.jpg Mack and Daisy Bouncing Back.jpg Yo-Yo God's Plan.jpg [[Parting Shot|Episode 3.13: Parting Shot]] Parting Shot 7.jpg Parting Shot 8.jpg Parting Shot 14.jpg Parting Shot 15.jpg Parting Shot 19.jpg PS_Mack_goodbye.jpg Pshot5.jpg [[Watchdogs (episode)|Episode 3.14: Watchdogs]] NitrameneBuilding.png MackWatchdogs1.jpg MackWatchdogs2.jpg SHIELDWatchdogs.jpg Ruben and Mack.jpg Mack's Shotgun-Axe .JPG [[Paradise Lost|Episode 3.16: Paradise Lost]] PL_Lab_Skeleton.png Mack and Daisy Paradise Lost.jpg [[The Team|Episode 3.17: The Team]] YoYo-MyNameIsElena.jpg [[Failed Experiments|Episode 3.19: Failed Experiments]] Failed Experiments 7.jpg Kree Artifact Failed Experiments.jpg [[Emancipation|Episode 3.20: Emancipation]] Failed Experiments 12.jpg YoYo-HurtingHisFriend.jpg Emancipation_Mack_and_Elena.png [[Absolution|Episode 3.21: Absolution]] Third Season Finale 9.jpg Third Season Finale 10.jpg AOS S3 Season Finale 2.jpg AOS S3 Season Finale 3.jpg AOS S3 Season Finale 4.jpg AOS S3 Season Finale 7.jpg Absolution_Team_Shot.jpg [[Ascension|Episode 3.22: Ascension]] Ascension Shotgun Axe.jpg Ascension_Coulson_and_Mack.jpg Third Season Finale 5.jpg Season Four [[The Ghost|Episode 4.01: The Ghost]] The Ghost 2.jpg Mack2-The Ghost.jpeg Mack-The Ghost.jpeg TG_Coulson_and_Mack.png TG_Yo-Yo_and_Mack.jpg Mack and YoYo-4x01.jpeg Coulson and Mack-4x01.jpeg [[Meet the New Boss|Episode 4.02: Meet the New Boss]] Meet the New Boss 7.jpg [[Uprising (episode)|Episode 4.03: Uprising]] Fitz and Mace-4x03.jpg Fitz, Mack and Mace-4x03.jpg Uprising 7.jpg Uprising 8.jpg Fitz, Coulson and Mack-4x03.jpg Mack, Coulson and Yo-Yo-4x03.jpg Mack and Elena-4x03.jpg [[Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire|Episode 4.04: Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire]] Let Me Stand Next To Your Fire 3.jpg Let Me Stand Next To Your Fire 4.jpg Let Me Stand Next To Your Fire 5.jpg Let Me Stand Next To Your Fire 6.jpg Let Me Stand Next To Your Fire 8.jpg Let Me Stand Next To Your Fire 9.jpg [[Lockup|Episode 4.05: Lockup]] Lockup-TeamShot.jpg S.H.I.E.L.D. in prison.jpg [[Deals With Our Devils|Episode 4.07: Deals With Our Devils]] Deals With Our Devils 3.jpg Deals With Our Devils 6.jpg Deals With Our Devils 7.jpg Deals With Our Devils 16.jpg Possessed Mack & Robbie.png Mack Rider.jpg Mack Rider Profile.jpg DWOD Mack Rider.jpg Deals With Our Devils 14.jpg [[The Laws of Inferno Dynamics|Episode 4.08: The Laws of Inferno Dynamics]] The Laws of Inferno Dynamics 4.jpg The Laws of Inferno Dynamics 10.jpg The Laws of Inferno Dynamics 11.jpg The Laws of Inferno Dynamics 12.jpg TLOID MackElena 1.jpg TLOID MackElena 2.jpg [[Broken Promises|Episode 4.09: Broken Promises]] HRadcliffeAMackenzieLFitz-AidaTalk-BP.jpg BP Aida's Death.jpg [[The Patriot|Episode 4.10: The Patriot]] Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. The Patriot BTS 4.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. The Patriot BTS 5.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. The Patriot BTS 7.jpg [[The Man Behind the Shield|Episode 4.14: The Man Behind the Shield]] The Man Behind the Shield 1.jpg The Man Behind the Shield 3.jpg The Man Behind the Shield 6.jpg The Man Behind the Shield 7.jpg Promotional Season Two Coulson's team S2.jpg Mack Promotional.jpg Agentsleaders.jpeg Real shield.jpg Afterlife poster.jpg Finalagentsofshield.jpg Season Three Agents of SHIELD Season 3 Poster SDCC.png AoS S3 Poster.jpg Agents of SHIELD Season 3 Cast Photo.jpg Mack S3 2.jpg Mack S3 1.jpg MackS3.png Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. EW Wondercon promo.jpg Fallen agent.jpg Season Four Mack S4.jpg AOS Season 4 Poster.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Ghost Rider.jpg Team S4.jpg 14322773 1183458818385631 8153783337637045775 n.jpg Agents_of_HYDRA_Poster.jpg Hail The New World Order.jpg AoH 3.jpg AoH 4.jpg Mack Framework.jpg Behind the Scenes Mackandmay.jpg Bthlaws.jpg Makeup_BTS.png BTS S3 Finale.png Coulson_Mack_S4_BTS.png Team BTS.png BTS Coulson Mack Lola.jpg Lola vs Lucy BTS.png BTS Gang.jpg Mack YoYo Patriot BTS.jpg CzDm1 hXAAEnQUM.jpg BTS MackElena 1.png BTS MackElena 2.png BTS Coulson Mack.png BTS Mack Mace.png ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot Screenshots Season One [[Progress|Episode 1.03: ''Progress]] Progress MackElena.png Promotional Season One 1600x640-Q90 543df98782f9a0016fb94b1f70adccb4.jpg Slingshot Poster 2.jpg Slingshot Poster 4.jpg Category:Galleries